


Elastic Heart (coming soon.)

by haloliight



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Graphic Description of Corpses, Gun Violence, Possibly Triggering Topics, Walkers (Walking Dead), Zombie Apocalypse, graphic depiction of everything you'd expect to see in an apocalypse, more tags may be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloliight/pseuds/haloliight
Summary: ❝ AND LET'S BE CLEARI'LL TRUST NO ONE ❞





	Elastic Heart (coming soon.)

**Author's Note:**

> This story will actually be posted when I have enough chapters finished, because in my previous experiences, all of the comments on my stories were something along the lines of "Plz Update!!!!11!1"  
> This story will also be on my wattpad account, doIIheart. If you see it anywhere else, please notify me, or if anyone else has posted it.  
> Thank you for understanding, and I hope you will all enjoy the story when I finally release it! :)

E L A S T I C  
H E A R T.

━━━━━━

ABIGAIL KANE is not one to go out after school with her friends. Instead, she would rather get her homework done, then stay in and watch television or read a book. The teenage girl enjoys her shows, and she watches them religiously on their premiere nights. As her mother once said, "I'd rather have you addicted to fictional characters than heroin."

Despite not being a very outdoorsy person, Abigail does enjoy small hiking trips with her mother and best friend Bailey. When there is a consession stand at the end of the trail, at least. On one such outing, Abigail falls behind her company and attempts to catch up to them. Being a good sprinter, the teen can run very fast for a short period of time, though she trips and falls unconcious.

Waking up, Abigail is met with a world that seems abandoned, that is, until she has a run in with a creature that is barely living. Without anything but the things in the small backpack she brought with her, the young girl sets out to find her mother and best friend, doing her best to remain positive about the fact that they are alive and looking for her, as well.

Journeying far and wide, Abigail decides to go to the only place she can think of where her mother and friend might be - Alexandria, the setting of Abigail and Bailey's favorite television show, The Walking Dead. The two girls once discussed trying to find the real safe zone in the city, so it seems to be the only place Abigail can think of.

Even after months in the apocalypse, Abigail never thought that she would actually come face to face with the characters she only thought were fictional and get dragged into their lives.

━━━━━━

PLAYLIST ;

❨ on the lonely road! ❩

ELASTIC HEART ↠ SIA  
❛and i will stay up through the night.  
and let's be clear, i won't close my eyes.  
and i know that i can survive.  
i'll walk through fire to save my life.❜

STRANGE LOVE ↠ HALSEY  
❛they know you walk like you're a god.  
they can't believe i made you weak.❜

CONTROL ↠ HALSEY  
❛i paced around for hours on empty, i jumped at the slightest of sounds.  
and i couldn't stand the person inside me, i turned all the mirrors around.❜

TITANIUM ↠ MADILYN BAILEY  
❛ghost town, haunted, but loud.❜

RADIOACTIVE ↠ IMAGINE DRAGONS  
❛i'm breaking in and shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus.  
this is it, the apocalypse.  
i'm waking up.  
i feel it in my bones, enough to make my system blow.  
welcome to the new age, to the new age.❜

BAD BLOOD ↠ TAYLOR SWIFT  
❛band-aids don't fix bullet holes.  
you say sorry just for show.  
if you live like that, you live with ghosts.❜

YOU DON'T OWN ME ↠ GRACE  
❛don't tell me what to do, and don't tell me what to say.  
please, when i go out with you, don't put me on display.❜

HEATHENS ↠ TWENTY ØNE PILOTS  
❛welcome to the room of people who have rooms of people that they loved one day, docked away.❜

SEVEN NATION ARMY ↠ THE WHITE STRIPES  
❛i'm gonna fight 'em off.  
a seven nation army couldn't hold me back.❜

SUCKER FOR PAIN ↠ VARIOUS ARTISTS  
❛pressure from the man got us all in rebellion.  
we gon' go to war, yeah, without failure.  
do it for the fam, dog, ten toes down, dog.  
love and the loyalty, that's what we stand for.  
alienated by society, all this pressure give me anxiety.❜


End file.
